Magic Anons
by MissChristineDaaee
Summary: A few of my Magic!Anons I've compiled into a series of stories!
1. Beyond The Barricades

_M!A: Since you have been learning about pregnancy in class, Christine is pregnant and in labor. The other person you are rping with helps deliver the baby and is the father._

_(With Lesenjolras)_

Christine ran her hand lightly over her swollen stomach, feeling a small foot kick her hand. She smiled softly, and sang lightly to herself and her unborn child. It had been almost nine months, and she hoped that she would be able to see her little one soon.

She glanced around the cafe, wondering where Enjolras was. He had stepped outside for just one moment to scold Marius for arriving late to the meeting. Joly sat in a corner, reading a book. He caught her glance and smiled. She returned it, and began singing quietly again.

Suddenly, her stomach muscles contracted and a wave of pain washed over her. She felt a wetness trickled down her leg and begin to puddle on the floor, quickly realizing her water had broken. She fell into a nearby chair, groaning loudly. Joly rushed over, quickly realizing that she had just gone into labor. Christine closed her eyes, wishing Enjolras was here.

As soon as she had made her wish, the door opened. "Darling?" She called, her voice weak from the pain ravaging through her body.

Enjolras walked back into the café, and he had no idea what was taking place in the room. He heard a loud groan, and his eyes fixed around finding Christine placed in a chair, sweat on her forehead. It couldn't be now, half of the boys in the café didn't even know that Enjolras was the father of the young woman's child. "Christine" He said softly, as he knelt down beside the chair. "I'm here now," He whispered quietly. He was nervous, he had no idea how to bring a child to the world. He looked at Joly, hoping that he knew. "Is she giving birth?" He asked, pointing out the obvious.

Joly nodded. "I know what to do. I will return in a moment." He left the two alone, going to get his medical bag. Christine reached for Enjolras' hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'm so glad you are here." She murmured, glancing around nervously at all the other men who had somehow remained oblivious to what had just happened milling around the cafe. She would prefer if all of them were not here for the birth of their child. Marius would be acceptable to assist Joly, but she hoped that everyone else would leave.

Enjolras looked around at the men surround them, "Leave!" He ordered them, sensing that Christine was feeling uncomfortable with all those eyes staring upon her. "You'll have a baby in your arms in just a few hours, Christine" He kissed her hand lightly, trying to keep both of them calm.

She smiled softly. "I hope so…" Her voice trailed off as a contraction ran through her body. She stifled a small cry, and closed her eyes tightly. Enjolras lightly placed his hand on her forehead, murmuring words of comfort. After a few minutes, the pain lessened and she opened her eyes. Joly was walking back into the room with his medical bag, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

Enjolras saw Joly come into the room, he smiled watching him make ready for the baby's arrival. Enjolras knew little about childbirth, and he wasn't sure what he could do. He simply held Christine's hand closely against his chest, right over where his heart was pumping harder than ever. "Everything will be alright, I promise"

Christine shifted in the armchair, attempting to make herself more comfortable. Licking her lips nervously, she watched as Joly began arranging things he would need. Hearing Enjolras' reassuring words she smiled softly at him, her other hand resting lightly on her abdomen.

"Breath" Enjolras begged, when the birth was truly beginning. He had noticed her breathing got heavier, but he knew that if it was bad Joly wouldn't be so calm. He seemed to have everything under control. He told Christine what to do and she listened. Enjolras dropped her hand, turning to Marius who had been helping Joly the whole time. Did the young lovesick boy know that it was Enjolras's child that was being brought to the world? "Marius go to the others, I don't think you want to see this."

Christine glanced at Marius, smiling softly. "Let him stay if that is what he wishes. It would be nice for Joly to have help" Her quickly turned into a sharp cry, as another contraction ripped through her body. She sat up, trying to ease the pain that had made itself evident in her lower back. Drawing deep gasping breaths, she felt a tear run down her cheek.

Marius had to leave. Enjolras knew that letting him stay wouldn't do any good. Marius properly sensed that Enjorlas wanted him to leave, and so he did. A shiver ran through Enjolras's body when he heard Christine gasping for air. He placed a hand on her cheek brushing away the tears. "You can do this, Christine!"

"No, I can't! It hurts so bad!" Christine wailed, tightening her grip on Enjolras' other hand. She laid her head on the back of the chair, and clenched her teeth. Her abdomen muscles had taken it upon themselves to torture her, and would not cease their torment.

"The pain will go away soon. Please just listen to me. You can do this!" He held her hand tightly, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead, trying to make her relax. "Push!" He heard Joly tell her, now it was time for the baby to arrive.

She heard Joly telling her to push on the next contraction, and she nodded. In a few moments, a wave of pain washed over her and she pushed as hard she could. Her grip on Enjorlas' hand tightened even more, and she saw him wince slightly in pain. When it subsided, she opened her eyes and saw Joly nod encouragingly. "Only a few more Christine. Then, it will all be over." His soothing voice calmed her slightly, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

Enjolras had fallen on his knees, and bowed his head over her hand, praying that Christine's pains would end soon. With every little scream of pain and discomfort she made, her felt horrible. Finally, he heard Joly say that the baby's head was now visible. "Almost there!"

Chrisitne closed her eyes and with one final push, the air was pierced with her babe's small cry. She collapsed back onto the chair, breathing heavily. She smiled at Joly, who was now holding their child wrapped in a small blanket. "It's a girl!" He announced smiling. She smiled at Enjolras, reaching out to touch his arm lightly. "We did it!"

"You did it!" Enjolras had done nothing compared to her. Joly placed the baby in Enjolras arms, and smiled before leaving the three of them alone. Enjolras looked down at the little girl in his arms, "She's so beautiful, Christine." He exclaimed, bending down, making sure that the mother could see her child. "I think we should name her Annabel," He told her softly.


	2. A New Life

_M!A: Since you have been learning about pregnancy in class, Christine is pregnant and in labor. The other person you are rping with helps deliver the baby and is the father. _

_(With lefantomdelopera)_

Christine ran her hand lightly over her swollen stomach, feeling a small foot kick her hand. She smiled softly, and sang lightly to herself and her unborn child. It had been almost nine months, and she hoped that she would be able to see her little one soon.

Suddenly, her stomach muscles contracted and a wave of pain washed over her. She felt a wetness trickled down her leg and begin to puddle on the floor, quickly realizing her water had broken. She feel into a nearby chair, groaning loudly, wishing he was here.

As soon as she had made her wish, the door opened. "Darling?" She called, her voice weak from the pain ravaging through her body.

Erik heard the tone of what was unmistakably Christine's voice. Hearing her say that word with such a worrying sound made him hesitate for a moment. one thought ran through his mind… _Is she hurt?_ He knocked quietly before opening the door. "Christine? I'm not sure that I'm the darling you were expecting…" He made a light joke, but his expression wore none of the humor of his words.

Christine's eyes opened as she quickly registered to whom the voice belong to. "Angel?" She smiled softly before another contraction hit, causing her to cry out in pain. Her hands ghosted over her stomach, trying to ease the torment her body was inflicting.

"Oh!" Erik's expression fell into a sort of shocked horror. Golden eyes swept over Christine's form with an analytical grace. it wasn't hard to figure what was happening. In a swift flurry of motion, Erik was at Christine's side. A hand lightly gripped her elbow to help support her.

"Your child is coming?" He asked a now determined and stern expression on his face. The question was almost a statement. Without much further thought, Erik lifted Christine into his arms and carried her to the bed so that she could rest.

Christine let her body collapse onto the bed, and took a deep breath. "Thank you." She whispered softly, reaching out to take his hand. Her angel hand come to her at last. Leaning her head back against her pillow, she closed her eyes, waiting for the next contraction to hit.

Erik let a soft smile curl the edge of his lips as he looked down at Christine. Pulling a chair to the bedside, he sat slowly and quietly before taking her offered hand and squeezing it comfortingly. He was there, he wouldn't leave her like this. "Just let me know what you need Christine. Shall I call a midwife?" Christine closed her eyes and nodded. She sharply exhaled as the next wave of pain washed over her, gasping at the force of it. Running a head through her curls, she prayed it would be over quickly. Erik's brow furrowed in concern. He found himself despising seeing her in such horrendous pain. His free hand reached out and rested on her abdomen, feeling for any complications. He remained quiet for a few moments, before his gaze flicked upwards to meet hers. "I'll go and fetch the midwife," He said. "I shan't be gone long."

Christine nodded, slowly opening her eyes. Squeezing his hand gently, she murmured her thanks again. He slipped away, and she closed her eyes again. A few minutes later, she heard the door reopen and his footsteps echo through the halls.

True to his words, he was not gone but mere moments. On his return, a frazzled looking woman appeared clutching her satchel to her. She shot disgruntled glares at Erik with some vehemence. "Mademoiselle?" The woman greeted, moving quickly to Christine's side and resting a hand on her forehead. "Relax, All will be well." Erik kept silent, praying nothing wrong would happen to his muse and her child. If necessary, he would willingly step in and intercede. But for now it would seem wiser to let the professional do her work.

Christine smiled weakly at the motherly woman. The midwife moved down to the foot of the bed, and lifted Christine's dress, causing Christine's cheeks to stain red. She turned to glance at Erik, and reached for his hand again.

Erik was at her side in the breath of a moment, grasping her hand tenderly. He looked at her face, pink with embarrassment, and smiled. She still looked beautiful.

"No need to blush so, Christine," He soothed. Then the midwife spoke up, speaking things in a jargon he couldn't quite understand, and could only hope Christine did.

She smiled at his words, and felt herself relax slightly. Once the midwife spoke, she quickly turned her attention to the woman, who had delivered many infants before. After listening to what she was to do, Christine licked her lips nervously and nodded. In a few contractions, she was to begin to push. She exhaled sharply as another contraction began.

Erik felt his heart jump into his throat every time Christine seemed to be in pain. At the moment, he just held her hand, letting her crush it in her grasp if she so needed. There was something rather exquisite about the moment, a moment he had been surprised to be a part of. Is this how a normal life was supposed to feel? He watched the exchange between the women in mute wonder.

A few long painful contractions later, the midwife nodded. It was time to begin pushing. A frightened look quickly passed over Christine's face before she was able to mask it. It hurt so much that she could hardly bear the pain. She laid back on the bed and with her other hand grabbed the sheet, fisting it tightly. She closed her eyes, and waited. A few moments later, she felt the contraction begin and she pushed as hard as she could. She sat up slightly to try and relieve the pressure from her lower back. Tears slowly made their way down her face, as the pain became so great she thought she could possibly die.

When Christine sat up, Erik followed the impulse to move and support her. He quietly moved to sit behind her, whispering words of comfort and praise, hoping to ease what pain he could. "You will be okay," He said softly.

"It hurts…" She whimpered as the contraction finally finished. Leaning back lightly against Erik, she breathed in deep pants. Within moments, another contraction overwhelmed her and she cried out loudly. She faintly heard the midwife telling her only a few more and she pushed, desperate to have this painful ordeal end.

"You're Child is almost here, Mademoiselle," the Midwife announced with excited certainty. Erik's mind was stalled, running strictly on the impulse to help. When he heard Christine's cry of pain, Erik was ready to kill the midwife. He glared at the other woman with deliberate warning, _Do something or I shall!_

Christine tightened her grip on Erik's hand, and pushed with all her might. Tears rolled rapidly down her cheeks, and after many painful moments, an infant's wail was heard through the air. Christine collapsed back onto Erik's chest, and tried to slow her heavy breathing. The midwife walked up to Christine carrying her new child wrapped in a small blanket. "It's a boy." She announced proudly. Christine's eyes light up as she gazed at her newborn son, a smiled gracing her features. "Gustave.." She murmured softly.

"Gustave," Erik repeated softly. For moment's, Erik was silent, gently resting a hand on Christine's stared down into the tear streaked tiny face of the little baby boy, struck by how tiny he was. Everything about the newborn was perfect. "My god, Christine… You have a beautiful son. Raoul should be very proud."

Christine turned and smiled, placing her hand lightly on his cheek. "Thank you so much. I don't know what I would have done if you had not been here." She glanced back down at the small bundle she cradled in her arms. She couldn't believe after so long, he was finally here at last.


End file.
